Orgullo, la hija del mal y el sirviente del mal
by Kuto-chan
Summary: Maka es la princesa y soul su hermano, sirviente. Este es mi primer sonfic no se han muy duros conmigo y denle una oportunidad  también es la primera historia que escribo .
1. La princesa del mal

La hija del mal y el sirviente del mal

Summari: Maka es la princesa y soul su hermano, sirviente. Este es mi primer sonfic no se han malos y denle una oportunidad (también es la primera historia que escribo).

Disclaimeir: los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, sino soul y maka, Black y tsubaki estarían juntos y chrona no hubiera matado a medusa ._. , la canción Daughter of evil y servant of evil (cantadas por rin y len de vocaloid respectivamente) no me pertenecen.

Nota de la autora: para que el son fic tenga sentido soul tiene el mismo color de pelo de maka, su pelo es un poco más largo y lleva lentillas rojas pero sus ojos son verdes como los de maka, maka tiene el pelo mas corto, aproximadamente hasta los un poco menos que los hombros y siempre lo lleva suelto.

Bueno a leer ^-^

Maka la Princesa maligna

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo,en algún lugar se encontraba_

_el reino de la traidora inhumanidad_

_y allí reinaba_

_la princesa de edad 14_

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar se encontraba el reino de Death City la ciudad de los muertos donde la princesa Maka de 14 años reinaba.

_muebles magníficos y lujosos_

_el sirviente tenía una cara similar a la suya_

_el nombre de su querido caballo era Josephine_

_todo era suyo_

Tenía los mejores estantes para sus libros, su cama estaba hecha de oro, su mesa también. Su sirviente era su hermano gemelo Soul. El caballo de la princesa lo hacía llamar Josephine, la princesa poseía todo lo que quería.

_si faltaba dinero_

_tiraba de una cuerda y ya está_

_en cuanto la gente se opone a mí_

_los limpio a todos_

_"ahora arrodíllense"_

A la princesa un día no tenía dinero para comprarse algo que ella quería por lo que puso impuestos, tiro de la cuerda que hacía sonar la campana para que su sirviente viniera.

- pide impuestos a los ciudadanos y los que no te los den mátalos- dijo fríamente la princesa, y así fue los que no pagaron lo hicieron con sus vidas. La princesa a las familias de estos llamo.

- discúlpense como es debido y denme el dinero que pedí sino morirán- pronuncio con frialdad la joven princesa y las familias por temor el dineron le ofrecieron.

-bien, ahora arrodíllense ante mi- ordeno la princesa.

_mala flor_

_flores finas_

_con vivos colores_

_en cuanto a hierbajos lamentables alrededor_

_ah, se hicieron nutritivos y ahora se descomponen_

La princesa era una mala persona pero a la vez se decía que era la mujer más hermosa del reino y Maka siempre llevaba vestidos de colores muy vivos. Utilizaba a las personas de su alrededor para conseguir lo que quería y cuando ya no los necesitaba los mandaba matar.

_la tirana princesa se encontró en amor_

_se enamoró del hombre de azul del otro lado del mar_

_sin embargo, su amor a primera vista fue_

_esa mujer de verde del país vecino_

El príncipe del país tras el mar fue al país vecino y allí la princesa lo vio y a primera vista se enamoro pero este estaba enamorado de una chica de cabello negro que portaba un vestido verde que resulto ser Tsubaki la princesa del reino vecino.

_la princesa tenia envidia_

_un día llamo al ministro y_

_dijo esto con una voz tranquila_

_"destruye el país de la verde"_

Maka estaba celosa de Tsubaki por lo que un día llamo al ministro Spirit y le dijo:

- manda al ejercito a destruir el país de Tsubaki- pronuncio con serenidad.

_muchas casas se fueron abajo_

_muchas vidas se perdieron_

_pobre gente que sufrió_

_todo eso no lo vivió la princesa_

_"ah, es la hora de la merienda"_

Los soldados de Death City que marón las casas y mataron a los ciudadanos del país vecino con crueldad y la personas que sobrevivieron sufrieron mucho, pero la princesa no sabia como se sentía eso asique no le importo.

- ah, es la hora de la merienda, onii-chan ven- la princesa llamo a su sirviente para la hora de su preciada merienda.

_flores finas_

_una maníaca decoración_

_aunque es una flor muy hermosa_

_¡ah! hay demasiadas espinas y no puedo tocarla_

La princesa era hermosa pero tenía una manía a la hora de elegir vestido y con cualquiera de ellos se veía hermosa, todos querían acercarse a ella pero era imposibles lo guardias no los permitían entrar y menos su sirviente ya que la quería mucho.

_para derrotar a la malvada princesa_

_la gente finalmente se levanta_

_la muchedumbre era conducida por una_

_mujer espadachina con una armadura roja_

Los ciudadanos deciden llevar ante la justicia a la malvada princesa, esta muchedumbre está dirigida por Chrona una espadachina que lleva un vestido negro y encima una preciosa armadura roja.

_toda aquella gente que se había aliado_

_al final consiguieron envolver el país entero_

_les llevó una guerra larga_

_los soldados no eran un enemigo en absoluto_

Todas esas personas que se habían unido consiguieron rodear el país fue una guerra muy larga pero los soldados de cada ciudad terminaron uniéndose a la causa para acabar con la princesa.

_finalmente el tribunal fue rodeado_

_los sirvientes huyeron_

_la princesa fina y encantadora_

_finalmente fue capturada_

Despues de bastante tiempo rodearon el castillo, todos los sirvientes habían huido dejando a la dulce e 'inocente' princesa sola en el castillo por lo que fue capturada.

_mala flor_

_flores finas_

_en coloración triste_

_paraíso para ella_

_ah, se derrumbo fácilmente, pero fugazmente_

La princesa era una mala persona pero a la vez se decía que era la mujer más hermosa del reino y Maka ahora usaba un vestido de colores tristes. Todo había sido perfecto y genial para ella, un paraíso, pero de repente un día su paraíso se termino, tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

_hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar estaba_

_el reino de la traidora inhumanidad_

_y allí reinaba_

_la princesa de edad 14_

Hace mucho tiempo se dice que en algún lugar estaba la ciudad de la muerte de nombre death city y allí reinaba la joven princesa Maka de 14 años.

_la hora de la ejecución era a las 3 en punto de la tarde_

_la hora en que la campana de la iglesia sonaba_

_la persona a la que llamaban princesa_

_entonces se encontraba sola en la prisión_

Hoy seria la ejecución de la joven princesa, en la tarde a las 3 en punto justo cuando las campanas sonaban. La persona que antes habían llamado princesa ahora se encontraba en prisión siendo preparada para la hora de su muerte.

_al final, la hora llegó_

_la campana anunció el final de la bruja_

_y sin mirar en ningún momento a la gente_

_ella dijo esto:_

_"ah, la hora de la merienda"_

Finalmente llegaron las tres de la tarde anunciando el final de la joven y malvada princesa que la gente llamaba bruja, pero ella camino segura hacia su muerte y sin mirar a los ciudadanos que la habían condenado ella dijo:

- ah, es la hora de la merienda onii-chan- y sin terminaron de prepararse para matarla.

_**mala flor**_

_**se despierta finamente**_

_**con colores vivos**_

_**la gente de hoy en día habla de ella como tal**_

_**ah, ella era realmente la hija del mal**_

La princesa era una mala persona por fin despierta de su ilusión y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, se dice que la princesa Maka vestía vestidos muy alegres. Ahora en la actualidad en las historias y leyendas dicen que la princesa era la verdadera hija del mal.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Acepto críticas constructivas y bueno también quiero saber si les ha gustado por favor dejen review.


	2. El sirviente del mal

La hija del mal y el sirviente del mal

Summari: Maka es la princesa y soul su hermano, sirviente. Este es mi primer sonfic no se han malos y denle una oportunidad (también es la primera historia que escribo).

Disclaimeir: los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, sino soul y maka, Black y tsubaki estarían juntos y chrona no hubiera matado a medusa ._. , la canción Daughter of evil y servant of evil (cantadas por rin y len de vocaloid respectivamente) no me pertenecen.

Nota de la autora: para que el son fic tenga sentido soul tiene el mismo color de pelo de maka, su pelo es un poco más largo y lleva lentillas rojas pero sus ojos son verdes como los de maka, maka tiene el pelo mas corto, aproximadamente hasta los un poco menos que los hombros y siempre lo lleva suelto.

- blablabla- hablan

-_blablabla- piensan_

Bueno lean ^-^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sirviente del mal

Se dice que hace tiempo existió un reino donde una joven princesa reinaba y su sirviente era su hermano gemelo Soul.

_Tú eres la princesa, yo soy el sirviente_

_Destino dividido_

_Gemelos lamentables._

_Para poder protegerte y verte reír_

_me llegué a convertir yo en el malvado._

Ella era la princesa y él el sirviente, fueron separados de pequeños, por lo que se sintieron mal y él para proteger y ver sonreír a su hermana se convirtió en una mala persona que hacia todo lo que la princesa le ordenaba.

_Como se esperaba, nosotros nacimos_

_con la bendición de las campanas de la iglesia._

_Sólo por el egoísmo de los adultos_

_Nuestro futuro fue dividido en dos._

Un día un niño y una niña nacieron cuando las campanas sonaban, eran gemelos. Cuando aun eran niños se dedicaban a jugar en el prado y ella un día hizo una diadema de flores para su hermano, pero ese mismo día los sirvientes de sus padres llegaron y los separaron, a maka la enseñaron a ser princesa mientras que a Soul le enseñaron a ser un buen sirviente, y así fueron separados.

_El mundo tiene guardadas sorpresas_

_Y se convirtió en nuestro enemigo._

_Yo quiero protegerte_

_para que vuelva esa sonrisa que me hace tan feliz._

Un día a la princesa un sirviente la intento matar, la princesa fue salvada por su hermano, en sus brazos esta lloraba, entonces soul tomo una decisión; proteger a su hermana de todo y de todos para que siempre sonriera.

_Tú eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente_

_Destino dividido_

_Gemelos lamentables._

_Para poder protegerte de todo el mundo_

_me llegué a convertir yo en el malvado._

Ella es la princesa y él el sirviente, fueron separados de pequeños, por lo que se sintieron mal y él para proteger y ver sonreír a su hermana se convirtió en una mala persona que hacia todo lo que la princesa le ordenaba.

_Cuando me encamine hasta el país vecino_

_vi. a esa chica de verde que pasaba por allí._

_Su voz y su sonrisa me asían tan feliz_

_que me enamoré a primera vista de ella._

Cuando los dos hermanos fueron al país vecino Soul vio a una chica preciosa, su sonrisa le encanto, pero su voz lo termino enamorando de ella, al mismo tiempo la princesa vio al hombre con quien estaba la chica, y Maka se enamoro de ese hombre de pelo azul. Aquella chica resulto ser la princesa del país vecino y ese hombre era su novio el príncipe del país tras el mar.

_Pero la princesa quería que esa chica_

_desapareciera de este mundo._

_Yo lo cumpliré y así descansara, pero..._

_¿¡Por qué esto me hace tan infeliz!_

Cuando volvieron a castillo Maka ordeno matar a tsubaki, la princesa del reino vecino, soul no entendía por qué y al principio pensó negarse, pero al ver a su hermana llorar decidió matar a esa chica ya que él quería que su hermana siempre sonriera, pero si su amada no moría su hermana lloraría. El fue al país vecino y hay mato a la bella princesa, lo que soul no entendía era porque si había cumplido el deseo de su hermana se encontraba tan mal y sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos. El príncipe de pelo azul quedo desbastado al ver a su amada muerta.

_Tú eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente_

_destino dividido_

_guiados por el dolor._

_Para hoy tenemos flan de merienda_

_oh, tu sonrisa, una caricia inocente._

Ella es la princesa y él el sirviente, fueron separados de pequeños, por lo que su forma de ser fue guiada por el dolor que de pequeños sintieron.

-¿Qué hay de merienda onii-chan?- pregunto ella.

- hoy tenemos flan para merendar princesa- le contesto él mientras traía un flan para la princesa.

- ¿solo un flan? ¿No quieres merendar conmigo?- pregunto Maka con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.

- No, no es eso su alteza, solo que no está bien que un sirviente coma con usted- pronuncio con respeto el mayor y la joven rio divertida.

- entonces lo compartiremos, venga abre la boca- dijo la princesa mientras acercaba su cucharita con un trozo de flan al rostro de Soul, este abrió la boca y se comió el pequeño trozo de flan y la princesa sonrió lo que hizo feliz a du hermano mayor.

_Pronto este país será derrumbado_

_por mano de los ciudadanos enfadados._

_Si esto es lo que merecemos los dos_

_No debes preocupar culpa tuya no será._

Los ciudadanos cada vez están más infelices, por lo que más enfadados, planean un golpe de estado contra la princesa. Soul se entero de la intención de los ciudadanos, no dejara que la culpa se ha de su hermana, hará lo que sea para protegerla y que no muera.

_Voy a prestarte ahora mi ropa_

_Póntela, ya escapa de aquí._

_Estará bien, nosotros somos gemelos_

_no se van a dar cuenta, solo escapa._

Soul va al cuarto de la princesa y abre la puerta.

- Hermana ponte mi ropa- ordeno el sirviente decidido mientras buscaba un vestido en el armario de su hermana gemela.

- ¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto maka sin saber lo que pasaba.

- los ciudadanos planean matarte pero no lo voy a permitir- contesto mientras se ponía el vestido, mojaba su pelo y se quitaba las lentillas rojas que usaba.

-¿cómo?- pregunto la princesa.

- tú te pondrás mi ropa, y yo usare uno de tus vestidos- dijo cuando su hermana ya tenía la ropa puesta y la llevo fuera del castillo a una pequeña calle y le ponía una capa.

- pero no puedes, se darán cuenta- dijo con tristeza la más joven mientras las lagrimas peleaban por salir.

- estará bien, somos gemelos no se darán cuenta, ahora solo escapa- dijo con una sonrisa triste el sirviente mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los guardias buscando a la princesa dejando detrás a su pequeña hermana llorando desconsoladamente.

_Yo soy la princesa, tú eres la fugitiva_

_destino dividió_

_gemelos tan tristes._

_Si tú eres malvada no importara_

_yo tengo tu sangre corriéndome por mis venas,_

El ahora será la princesa y ella una fugitiva, fueron separados de pequeños, y ahora están tan tristes porque se volverán a separar

_- hermanita si eres mala persona eso no importa, yo te quiero y no dejare que te lastimen, además, tú misma sangre corre por mis venas asique yo también soy malvado- _pensó el chico cuando se acercaba al lugar donde usarían la guillotina con la princesa.

_Hace muchos, años atrás_

_muy lejos de aquí_

_existió un reino de la mala humanidad._

_Y allí reinaba, la sonrisa de_

_Mi muy querida y preciosa hermana._

_-muchos años atrás, lejos de este lugar existía un reino de la muerte llamado death city y allí reinaba mi muy preciosa y amada hermana con una sonrisa-_

_Incluso si todo el mundo_

_[rin: Al fin y al cabo la hora de muerte llego]_

_se convierte en nuestro enemigo_

_[rin: Las campanas anuncian aquel su acabo]_

_Quiero protegerte Para que vuelva_

_[rin: y sin dirigir la mirada al publico]_

_sonrisa esa sonrisa que me hace tan feliz_

_[rin: Tu hablas mi línea sin temor]_

Ahora todos son sus enemigos

_- ya es la hora de que muera la princesa y su reinado termine- _piensa maka con una triste sonrisa

y a la princesa quieren matar

_- ya son las tres las campanadas no mienten, esta solía ser la hora de la merienda- _piensa la ahora fugitiva mientras las lagrimas en sus ojos se vuelven a acumular.

Él la protegerá de todo y de todos para algún día volver a ver esa sonrisa

_- y esa persona ahora se encuentra sin dirigir la mirada al público, esa persona no es la princesa no la maten-_ la joven empieza a llorar y grita mentalmente que no maten a su hermano.

Esa sonrisa perteneciente a la princesa que hace al joven sirviente tan feliz.

_- y ahora onii-chan pronuncias mi usual frase sin ningún miedo en tu cara- _ la joven princesa no aguanta más y sus lagrimas fluyen descontroladamente por su rostro.

-ah, es la hora de la merienda- pronuncia el impostor con cara relajada mientras colocaba su cabeza en la guillotina.

_Tú eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente_

_Destino dividido_

_Gemelos lamentables._

_Para poder protegerte de todo mal_

_me llegué a convertir yo en el malvado._

Ella es la princesa y él el sirviente, fueron separados de pequeños, por lo que se sintieron mal y él para proteger y ver sonreír a su hermana se convirtió en una mala persona que hacia todo lo que la princesa le ordenaba.

_Si alguna vez vuelvo yo a nacer_

_quiero que juegues conmigo otra vez._

_- hermana, si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer quiero que juguemos otra vez juntos como antes de que nos separaran- _pensó Soul mientras la hoja de la guillotina caía y su cabeza separaba de su cuerpo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Mami esa es una historia muy triste- dijo la pequeña niña de siete años a su madre.

- bueno tu me pediste que te contara la historia de este reino- respondió la madre pero cuando iba a continuar fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta- venga maka levanta debe ser tu amigo soul que ha venido a que juegues con él.

- si ya voyyyy- dijo la niña mientras abría la puerta que dejaba ver a un niño de ojos rojos pelo rubio ceniza tirando a blanco, el niño debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad de la niña.

- ¿oye Maka vienes al parque a jugar con black, tsubaki, kid, liz, patty y chrona?- pregunto el niño de nombre soul.

- ¡claro! Y podemos llevar flan para merendar a las tres- pronuncio contenta mientras iba a la cocina y sacaba ocho flanes de la nevera y los ponía en una cesta- bien ya esta vamos soul- dijo la niña volviendo de la cocina y agarrando de la mano a soul.

- venga hay que darse prisa sino kid nos regañara diciendo: 'sabéis llegar 10 min tarde no es simétrico, deberíais haber llegado 8 min tarde'- dijo el niño mientras en la última parte imitaba a su amigo, lo que hizo que los dos se rieran, y soul al ver a su amiga sonreír se sonrojo pero a la vez estaba muy feliz, y así los niños se pusieron a jugar con sus amigos en el parque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.

Fin definitivo

¿ Qué les ha parecido?

Dejen reviews, ¿qué les parece que escriba la saga de los siete pecados capitales de vocaloid?


End file.
